TATOO
by JesamineMedlan
Summary: Sakura nunca ha tenido la "chispa" para mantener una relación, será este nuevo y misterioso hombre quien la impulse a ser diferente?
1. Capitulo 1

**TATOO**

**Por Jesamine Medlan**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen sino le pertenecen a CLAMP, son solamente utilizados para esta historia, espero que les guste y comenten.

**P.D:** Mi primera historia YAY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Prologo.-**

Sakura nunca he tenido la "chispa" para mantener una relación, será este nuevo y misterioso hombre quien la impulse a ser diferente?

**Capítulo 1.-**

Los lamentos eran solo algo a lo que estaba acostumbrándose, lamentarse por cada hombre que había pasado por su vida era decepcionante y se criticaba fuertemente a sí misma, buscaba siempre una justificación a sus acciones pero aun no la encontraba, siempre había pensado que le faltaba esa "chispa", esa motivación, esos ánimos que lograran que ella se entregara plenamente. Se encontraba ahí a punto de ser nuevamente botada por su actual novio, lo tenía enfrente con una cara molesta, sus ojos azules perfectamente delineados con cejas oscuras y pobladas le recriminaban su falta de emoción en la relación.

-¿Sakura me estas escuchando?- Esa simple frase la saco de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que simplemente lo estaba ignorando.

-Si Eriol, en verdad lo siento- Mintió- tu significas mucho para mí, en verdad me gustas mucho- trató de expresarle pero no sirvió de nada

-¿Si en verdad te gusto porque no lo demuestras?, ayer te pedí que me acompañaras a un evento en la empresa y simplemente no llegaste- Expresó el aún más molesto.

Sakura bajo el rostro, sabía que no tenía excusa para eso.

-Tienes razón- dijo simplemente ella- pero no se volverá a repetir- afirmó sin dudar.

El la observo, tenía un deje de ironía en su mirada- Tienes perfecta razón- exclamó- ¡TERMINAMOS!

Eriol salió del apartamento dando un portazo y dejando a una Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Eriol en verdad estaba molesto del desinterés de ella, subió a su coche y se fue a su apartamento, pensaba en cuanto la amaba en realidad pero no podía seguir esperando que ella cambiara.

Sakura en su habitación lloraba de nuevo, se sentía defraudada consigo misma debido a que se había prometido cambiar y simplemente todo seguía igual, había algo en ella que no funcionaba bien o al menos eso creía desde que fue traicionada la primera vez. Sentada en la alfombra con lágrimas en sus ojos escucho su teléfono sonar en la habitación, sin ganas de contestar se quedó ahí sentada, pero al escuchar ya la tercera llamada sabía quién era la persona que con insistencia intentaba contactarla...

-Dime Tomoyo-dijo sin mirar quien le llamaba

-¿Estas llorando de nuevo?-preguntó una voz femenina con cierta melancolía.

-No, solo es un resfriado- mintió nuevamente

-Sabes que no necesitas mentir conmigo Sakura, estaré ahí en 20 minutos- afirmó sin pedir el consentimiento de su amiga ya que sabía que se negaría.

Sakura colgó y se sentó de nuevo en la alfombra de la sala recostando su rostro en la mesita central, sabía que Tomoyo la interrogaría, era su mejor amiga pero no tenía muchos ánimos de contestar, cerró los ojos y entre lágrimas se quedó dormida en esa incomoda posición, su mente divagando fue sacada abruptamente a la realidad cuando sonó el timbre del apartamento.-Seguro es Tomoyo- pensó, y se acercó a la puerta a abrir, cerró los ojos a causa de un bostezo mientras abría la puerta y exclamo...

- Tomoyo, tú tienes llave, podrías haber abierto la puerta nada mas- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y secándose un par de lagrimas

- Disculpe señorita, ¿Usted sabe en qué apartamento vive Takashi Yamazaki?- expresó una voz masculina y Sakura abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

- Estee... - No supo que decir ante los ojos color miel de aquel joven alto que la veía fijamente

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó dudoso el joven arqueando una ceja.

- Abss si, si discúlpeme, ¿A quien me dijo que buscaba? - Sonrió nerviosamente Sakura tratando de parecer amable

- a Takashi Yamazaki, ¿le suena el nombre?- Pregunto el observando más detenidamente a Sakura

- Ah sí es el vecino de arriba, solo debe subir las escaleras- contestó Sakura nerviosa

- Gracias- contestó el - Tenga un lindo día - dijo mientras le dedicaba a la chica de ojos verdes una sonrisa de lado y se giraba hacia las gradas.

- Que apuesto- pensó Sakura mientras lo veía marcharse para luego regañarse mentalmente- Acabas de terminar con Eriol y ves a otro chico y babeas- Ese pensamiento la deprimió mas. Se giró pero antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta Tomoyo estaba ahí. En cuanto Tomoyo vio a Sakura la abrazo, tenía idea de cómo se sentía debido a que ella la había acompañado cada vez que terminaba una relación, Sakura podía entender el total apoyo de su amiga en ese abrazo y sabía lo que venía a continuación.

- Él no te merece Sakura no tienes por qué deprimirte así.- exclamó su amiga sentada ya en el sillón de la sala junto a ella.

- No digas eso Tomoyo- dijo tristemente- Esta vez ha sido todo culpa mía- explico - Le falle muchas veces a Eriol y el me perdonó, pero poco a poco se cansó de esperar, no soy una buena persona- Esto último lo dijo sollozando, realmente estaba mal por haber herido a Eriol.

- No eres mala persona, solamente aun no superas algunas cosas malas que te han pasado, con el tiempo lo lograras y veras que todo ira mejor- Animó Tomoyo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- Gracias Tomoyo, aunque realmente no sé cómo superarlo- Dijo ella aun cabizbaja

- Yo sé que encontraras la manera- Afirmó Tomoyo, y se quedó ahí con ella toda la tarde hasta que se quedó dormida.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

TOC...TOC

Un joven de cabello negro abre la puerta del apartamento.

- ¡Li pero que sorpresa!- Dijo emocionado el azabache

- Yamazaki cuanto tiempo sin verte- Dijo el castaño sonriendo

- Pasa Li tenemos tanto que hablar- Dijo Yamazaki dejando pasar al ojimiel - Toma asiento- indicó amable- ¿Que te trae por aquí? - preguntó curioso.

- Pues veras Yamazaki, vine a la ciudad por negocios de la familia y quise pasar a saludarte - Explicó tranquilamente el castaño

- Eso suena genial y ¿Ya tienes donde hospedarte? - preguntó dudoso

- Sí, estoy en el hotel Midnight cerca de acá- explicó

- Dicen que es un excelente hotel- exclamó Yamazaki- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Agua o una cerveza? - Preguntó el joven

- Agua está bien- Dijo simplemente Syaoran.

Syaoran estaba sentado mientras su amigo traía un vaso con agua, haber llegado un día sábado a esa ciudad era algo que le permitía visitar a sus conocidos. Se sentía cómodo con Yamazaki, era un buen amigo de la primaria y la secundaria y se podía confiar plenamente en él.

- Y ¿Qué tal los negocios? - preguntó con curiosidad Yamazaki

- Pues muy bien en realidad, las empresas Li están creciendo a un buen ritmo y tratamos de llevar todas las operaciones amigables con el medio ambiente - Dijo Syaoran

- Wow, sí que luces como todo un empresario Li- Dijo bromeando

- Sigo siendo el mismo - Dijo Li - Por cierto Yamazaki cuando me dirigía hacia tu apartamento me perdí y pregunte en uno de los apartamentos de abajo y una señorita me explico cómo llegar, sin embargo me dejo intrigado, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ¿La conoces? - Expresó el con curiosidad y cierta picardía.

- Por supuesto su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto muy bella a decir verdad, pero que no se entere Chiharu jaja - Dijo el sonriendo nervioso

- Sakura, muy lindo nombre - Dijo Syaoran pensativo

Continuara...

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Espero les haya gustado este primer cap, comentarios serán muy bien recibidos para ir mejorando de a poco. Gracias :3


	2. Capitulo 2

**TATOO**

**Por Jesamine Medlan**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen sino le pertenecen a CLAMP, son solamente utilizados para esta historia, espero que les guste y comenten.

**P.D:** Mi primera historia YAY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Prologo.-**

Sakura nunca he tenido la "chispa" para mantener una relación, será este nuevo y misterioso hombre quien la impulse a ser diferente?

**Capítulo 2.-**

Con la vista perdida observaba la ciudad pasar mientras iba en el metro, contemplaba desde temprano las primeras luces del día con el sol saliendo entre las montañas cercanas, sus ojos verdes perdidos en el infinito albergaban un pensamiento "Lo siento", se sintió mal todo el día domingo y no se atrevió a salir del apartamento, sin embargo convencida por su mejor amiga trataría de recuperar su vida en su trabajo diario, esperaba que eso distrajera su mente y le permitiera cerrar las heridas, perdonarse a sí misma era el camino que más le costaba afrontar, pasaba más tiempo culpándose que tratando de superarlo, pero a la vez era consiente que debía cambiar de actitud pues su trabajo era muy dependiente de sus emociones, se bajó en la penúltima parada del metro, la parte más céntrica de la ciudad le daba los buenos días con las luces permanentemente encendidas de los rótulos de publicidad, camino una cuadra hacia el edificio moderno que era su trabajo, Daidouji's Company decía en la parte superior.

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto – dijo la recepcionista levantando la mirada

-Buenos días, disculpa ¿Tengo algún mensaje?- preguntó ella sin emoción alguna

-Todos ordenados en su escritorio señorita- dijo amablemente la recepcionista

-Muchas gracias, eres la mejor Sasaki-agradeció ella

-Por cierto señorita, la jefa la espera en su oficina, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirle – Informó Sasaki con una mirada dubitativa.

Sakura tomó el ascensor, debía llegar a la cuarta planta, iría a dejar su cartera antes de subir a la quinta planta con su jefa. El ascensor vacío le permitió dar un pequeño respiro, las sonrisas forzadas la cansaban, aunque quería darlas de corazón por el momento no le surgían. Entro a su oficina, dejó el bolso en el escritorio y subio las escaleras a su izquierda.

TOC..TOC

-Pase- Una voz femenina le dio la autorización y Sakura abrió la puerta

-Buenos días Tomoyo- saludó

-Buenos días querida Sakura, me alegro que decidieras venir a trabajar hoy, es lo que necesitas para mantenerte ocupada- Sonrio la azabache

- Si eso creo- dijo Sakura desanimada

- Vamos no te frustres asi, veras como mejoras tu animo con mi propuesta – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

TOC…TOC

Nuevamente tocaban la puerta y dos ejecutivos entraban por ella.

- Buenos días señorita Daidouji, señorita Kinomoto- Saludaron ambos

-Buenos días- dijo Tomoyo seria- Empecemos con la reunión, estaba por comentarle a la señorita Kinomoto nuestra propuesta, como todos sabrán esta compañía tiene una revista muy exitosa de moda y también una línea de ropa que se ajusta a la temporada y las necesidades de nuestras clientas, sin embargo necesitamos ampliar nuestro mercado- expresó profesionalmente Daidouji – he considerado algunas propuestas y he elegido una, mas sin embargo necesito de su opinión acerca de eso- aclaró ella – Actualmente no contamos de una línea de ropa femenina y quisiera implementarla a corto plazo- finalizo a la expectativa de los comentarios

-Personalmente me parece una excelente idea- dijo uno de los ejecutivos

-Considero que es una inversión significativa- expreso el otro- Se necesitan nuevas diseñadoras y nuevas modelos para ese tipo de ropa, una área nueva de hecho

-Tienes absoluta razón- dijo Daidouji- se reclutara el personal necesario- afirmo

-Por lo demás es una idea excelente- dijo el segundo ejecutivo

-Muy bien echémosla a andar, Señorita Sakura, a partir de este momento será la encargada de este nuevo departamento- Dijo Daidouji con una sonrisa

Sakura que había escuchado la conversación desde su asiento y en total silencio se quedó muda ante la sorpresa…

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Un joven de ojos ambarinos se sentía realmente muy observado, era casi medio dia cuando viajaba en su convertible azul con el capo abajo y al pasar por el tráfico de la ciudad muchas chicas se giraban para observarlo, algunas murmuraban o sonreían, era algo que no le importaba mucho realmente y prosiguió su camino, saco unos lentes oscuros de su guantera y se los coloco mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo, el reflejo del sol le molestaba, subió el rostro y el semáforo en verde marcaba su turno de avanzar, cambio la palanca de velocidad y se dispuso a avanzar.

Un par de centímetros y los frenos chirriando fuertemente sobre las llantas, alguien se había lanzado a la calle sin mirar el semáforo y había sido golpeado por el auto de un preocupado Syaoran que actuó inmediatamente frenando el convertible y saliendo del auto; en el suelo una señorita de cabellos castaño claro se encontraba desmayada.

-Sa…Sakura

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, comentarios serán muy bien recibidos para ir mejorando de a poco. Gracias :3


	3. Capitulo 3

**TATOO**

**Por Jesamine Medlan**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen sino le pertenecen a CLAMP, son solamente utilizados para esta historia, espero que les guste y comenten.

**P.D:** Mi primera historia YAY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologo.-

Sakura nunca he tenido la "chispa" para mantener una relación, será este nuevo y misterioso hombre quien la impulse a ser diferente?

Capítulo 3.-

Se despertó en un lugar desconocido, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía constipada la nariz, se levantó con cuidado y se sentó al borde de la camilla, fue ahí entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una bata de hospital. Escucho algunas personas hablando afuera de la habitación, fue prestando más atención pues tal vez eso le daba pistas de porque estaba ahí…

- Recibirá mi respectiva demanda- Afirmaba una voz femenina muy seria

- Estoy dispuesto a pagar los gastos de hospital de su amiga sin embargo ella se cruzó la calle con el semáforo en verde. – Dijo de manera respetuosa un joven

A Sakura le vinieron todas las ideas de golpe…

Flashback =====================================

- Sakura tu serás la nueva jefa de nuestra línea de ropa interior, ¿no es genial? – Decía Tomoyo muy emocionada

- Pero Tomoyo, yo no sé si estoy preparada, ¿Estas segura que quieres encargarme esto? – Preguntó dudosa la joven castaña

- Por supuesto que sí, veras como esto te ayuda a ser más segura de ti misma – Dijo ella positiva

- Está bien, tratare de no defraudarte- dijo Sakura no muy animosa

- Por cierto para que te ambientes a tu nuevo puesto de trabajo te hice una cita con una de las mejores diseñadoras de ropa femenina, mi querida amiga Sophia Neophitou, directora creativa de Victoria's Secret, ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo Tomoyo alegre

- Pe…pero…Tomoyo –Sakura se quedó muda ante la tensión que sentía dentro de si

- Tranquila, ella es una excelente persona, viene a Tokyo a tomar nuevas ideas y me ha dicho que sería un gusto darte algunos de sus secretos a ti. – Dijo Tomoyo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla de la tierra- La cita es en el café Le Fleur cerca de la torre de Tokyo a las 2 pm, solo se puntual y todo marchara bien.

A Sakura sentía su corazón a mil por hora, necesitaba verse muy presentable debido a que iba a hablar con alguien tan importante, las manos le temblaban y decidió ir rápidamente a casa a cambiarse para calmar sus nervios en el camino, salió del edificio a las 10 a.m el tráfico era un desastre, corrió hacia el metro y todo marcho sin problemas, se bajó en la parada adecuada y fue a su casa, llego a las 11 am, tenía aun tres horas para llegar a tiempo.

Tomo una ducha fría, se cambió de ropa, maquillada, peinada y a las 12 del medio día estaba lista. Salió de casa y camino hacia el metro nuevamente, estaba congestionado, decidió tomar un taxi en la otra cuadra, se cruzó la calle apurada y ...

Fin de Flashback =====================================

- No vi el semáforo- dijo suavemente para si

Escucho nuevamente la conversación de afuera, se oía a Tomoyo acusando a alguien quien Sakura pensó era el conductor que la atropello, se compadeció de él y como pudo se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta. La abrió y todos callaron afuera…

- ¡Sakura, Despertaste!, qué alegría- Dijo Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba

- Tomoyo, tranquila, estoy bien solo que no sigas acusando a nadie- Dijo Sakura y Tomoyo se separó de ella sorprendida

- Pero Sakura… -Dijo dudosa la azabache

- Es culpa mía Tomoyo, no vi el semáforo antes de cruzarme la calle- Dijo Sakura apenada

- Discúlpeme señorita – Dijo una voz masculina y Sakura volteo- También fue culpa mía por no fijarme antes de avanzar, realmente lo siento – Dijo el ojimiel serio y realmente avergonzado

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, estaba ahí frente a ella aquel joven guapo que había visto el sábado, el joven que pregunto por Yamazaki…

- Usted es… - Dijo Sakura cortadamente

- Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y usted es Sakura Kinomoto ¿verdad? – Dijo el

- Abs… si- Dijo ella nerviosa tomándole la mano – No se preocupe por el incidente me encuentro bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- Dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar la expresión de preocupación del joven y de Tomoyo

- Debes de descansar, luego arreglaremos esto- dijo Tomoyo entrando con Sakura en la habitación

- Llamare a la enfermera Señorita Kinomoto- Fue lo último que escucho Sakura de Syaoran ese día

Syaoran se quedó solo afuera, camino hacia una enfermera cercana y aviso que la paciente de la habitación 203 había despertado, la enfermera se marchó directo a la habitación, luego Syaoran avanzo hasta la recepción…

-Disculpe señorita, quisiera cancelar todos los gastos de la habitación 203 – Dijo el serio

- Por supuesto – Dijo la enfermera que recibió posteriormente un cheque que cubría todos los gastos

- ¿Me haría un favor más? – Dijo usando su mirada cautivadora y fija con la enfermera

- Por supuesto señor, ¿en qué más puedo servirle? – Pregunto ella sonriente

- Necesito que le de este sobre a la paciente cuando salga de alta, dígale que es en compensación por el percance- Dijo simplemente

Syaoran giro y se marchó del hospital…

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Dentro de la habitación Sakura fue revisada por la enfermera y el doctor encargado

- Bueno señorita Kinomoto, tuvo mucha suerte, no sufrió ningún percance solamente tiene un par de golpes que desaparecerán con el tiempo, le sugiero que descanse en casa y tome sus analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, si surge algún problema no dude en venir y llámeme- Dijo el doctor entregándole una tarjeta de presentación con sus datos

- Eso significa que ¿puedo irme?- Dijo Sakura

- Así es – dijo el doctor sonriendo- Ya son las 4 de la tarde así que vaya directo a su casa, descanse y no se cruce los semáforos cuando estén en verde- bromeo el doctor y le saco una sonrisa a una muy avergonzada Sakura

- Muchas gracias doctor- Agradeció Tomoyo – Bueno vístete Sakura y vamos a casa- Dijo a Sakura

Salieron después de unos minutos de la habitación y Tomoyo decidió ir a pagar los gastos del hospital aunque Sakura insistió en pagarlos ella no pudo contra la necedad de Daidouji, Sakura sentada en la sala de espera vio volver a una muy extrañada Tomoyo…

- Dejaron esto para ti en la recepción- Dijo Tomoyo entregando un sobre cerrado a Sakura- al parecer es de ese señor Li y cancelo todos los gastos también- Afirmo un poco molesta

- Fue muy amable -dijo Sakura simplemente

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Dos jóvenes en un bar discutían con una cerveza en la mano…

- No puedo creerlo Yamazaki, de repente apareció y la golpee con mi auto- Decía molesto consigo mismo el ojimiel

-Tranquilo Li, solo fue un accidente, pero ella está bien ¿no? – Dijo Yamazaki tratando de apoyar a su amigo

- Si pero de igual forma, espero que me llame, realmente quiero compensarla – Dijo pensativo Syaoran

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Sakura ya estaba acostada en la cama de su apartamento, se sentía muy cansada, más aun después de pasar una hora convenciendo a Tomoyo de que podía quedarse sola y otra hora más para que no levantara cargos contra su "Agresor" como le decía ella, en ese instante recordó el sobre que dejo en la mesita de la sala y se levantó. Tomo el sobre y en la parte externa decía:

"Para Señorita Kinomoto"

Abrió el sobre con cuidado y encontró una pequeña nota escrita rápidamente…

"Sé que esto no cubre el percance que le cause, quisiera hablar con usted en cuanto se sienta mejor. F. Syaoran Li"

Dentro del sobre, dinero y una tarjeta de presentación que decía:

"Syaoran Li, Gerente general de Empresas Li, 0086 76231231"

Continuara...

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, comentarios serán muy bien recibidos para ir mejorando de a poco. Gracias :3


	4. Capitulo 4

**TATOO**

**Por Jesamine Medlan**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen sino le pertenecen a CLAMP, son solamente utilizados para esta historia, espero que les guste y comenten.

**P.D:** Mi primera historia YAY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Prologo.-**

Sakura nunca ha tenido la "chispa" para mantener una relación, ¿Será este nuevo y misterioso hombre quien la impulse a ser diferente?

**Capítulo 4.- **

Sakura despertó asustada, de repente le parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño pero al ver los pequeños moretones de sus brazos entendió que no había sido así. Ya era tarde cuando despertó y salto de la cama, sabía que su recién accidente era el causante de sus malestares pero se sentía preocupada por su trabajo, el día anterior había perdido una reunión importante y tenía que ver la manera de resolverlo.

Ring…ring – Su teléfono celular sonaba en alguna parte de su apartamento, busco por todas partes y lo encontró bajo las almohadas del sillón

-Hola – Contesto ella

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto una voz familiar.

- Estoy bien Tomoyo, un poco adolorida nada más, pero me siento con ánimo de ir a trabajar… -Dijo Sakura con confianza.

- ¿Estas segura? Puedes descansar si lo deseas – Sugirió Tomoyo.

- No, quiero ponerme al tanto del trabajo, de hecho quería preguntarte ¿Qué paso con la reunión de ayer?- Pregunto intrigada Sakura

- Pues veras, luego de tu accidente me llamaron y cancele la cita con mi amiga Sophia, le dije que la contactaría para planear una nueva fecha porque tuviste un percance- Dijo tranquilamente Tomoyo

- Ya veo – Sakura suspiro

- ¿Qué tal si pasas por mi oficina al venir? – Pregunto Tomoyo

- De acuerdo, te veo allá- Se despidió Sakura

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

El joven en el hotel marco rápidamente una secuencia de números en su teléfono celular…

-Buenos días, habla Srta. Akizuki, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?- Se escuchó una voz femenina y alegre contestar.

- Buenos días, habla Syaoran Li, el día de ayer cancele una junta –Dijo el castaño esperando la respuesta.

- Sí, Señor Li, ¿Quisiera reprogramar la junta para hoy?- Ofreció ella amablemente

- Si – Dijo el simplemente

- Bueno, mi jefe no tiene juntas hoy por la mañana, ¿Le parece bien a las 10:00 am? – Pregunto nuevamente ella

- Si, estaré llegando a la oficina a esa hora, muchas gracias- Se despidió Syaoran terminando la llamada.

Observo el reloj, eran tan solo las 8:00 am, decidió tomar una ducha y luego ir a desayunar. Camino por su habitación, tomo una toalla del closet y fue al cuarto de baño. El agua recorría su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, el cerro los ojos e instantáneamente un nombre apareció en su mente "Sakura", movía la cabeza de lado a lado como negándose a sí mismo cualquier interés que tuviera en ella, trato de convencerse que era simplemente una chica que había lastimado accidentalmente…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Sakura llevaba midiéndose ropa una media hora, una reunión tan importante merece una buena presentación, la ropa que había escogido el día anterior para salir se había echado a perder lo que la dejaba con pocas opciones, finalmente escogió un vestido color cyan, con una chaqueta beige, medias y sandalias a juego. Salió de su casa a las 8:00 am y llego a la oficina a las 9:00 am sin ningún percance, tomo el ascensor y en pocos minutos estaba en la oficina de Tomoyo.

- Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Tomoyo

- Bien Tomoyo, gracias por preguntar. – Dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa para calmarla, pues se veía realmente preocupada.

- Qué bueno escucharlo – Dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga

- Disculpa por haberte preocupado, seré más cuidadosa – Prometió

- Bueno, por cierto, reprograme tu reunión para hoy a la misma hora, siempre cerca de la torre de tokyo – Dijo Tomoyo animosa

- Te lo agradezco, no te defraudare esta vez – Dijo Sakura, aunque internamente seguía muriéndose de nervios

- Tu nunca me defraudas me querida Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo

Daidouji era realmente como una hermana para Sakura, juntas desde el jardín de niños era su apoyo constante en todas las situaciones de su vida, Sakura sabía que Tomoyo apoyaría todas las decisiones que tomara, aunque a veces era regañada por ser tan distraída sabía que lo hacía porque la quería, en un instante muy diminuto un hombre vino a su mente "Hermano", dijo para sí y rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento.

Durante la mañana todo paso sin inconvenientes, preparo varios diagramas y cronogramas que utilizaría para la planeación de la nueva línea de ropa interior femenina, así como también un pequeño guion para la entrevista que tendría con la diseñadora de Victoria's Secret. Recogiendo los papeles para marcharse al medio día cayó un sobre de su cartera, era el sobre que abrió la noche anterior; sacó la pequeña tarjeta de presentación y se preguntó a si misma si le debía llamar o no, ese hombre la tenía realmente intrigada, pero decidió dejar la llamada para después. Metió todas las cosas a su cartera y se marchó.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Syaoran había tenido una junta bastante pesada, hacer negocios y alianzas estratégicas con una empresa grande como la de su familia era algo cansado y hasta cierto punto estresante, él y su nuevo socio habían decidido salir a almorzar como celebración de su nueva alianza. Viajaron en auto hasta uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Tokyo, "The Palace".

- Hermoso lugar, no le parece Sr. Li – Pregunto su nuevo socio

- Por supuesto que sí, es impresionante- Afirmo Li

El lugar realmente era un restaurante fino que emanaba calma a sus comensales, con finos detalles en cada esquina era un excelente lugar para cerrar un trato. Tomaron la orden de ambos jóvenes ejecutivos y en menos de veinte minutos disfrutaban de sus opciones elegidas.

- Realmente muy bueno- Dijo Li para romper el hielo

- Así es Sr. Li. Por cierto me parece que sus empresas y las de mi familia se llevaran muy bien- Afirmó el socio

- Seguramente si, vera que no se arrepentirá, la economía se está estabilizando en China y esto representara beneficios significativos para ambos – Dijo Li, mostrando seriedad ante el asunto

- Me parece muy bien, firmemos el contrato – Dijo el joven socio

Li tomo el folder negro que llevaba en su maletín y lo coloco en la mesa, el otro joven lo leyó y firmo bajo su nombre…

Eriol Hiiragizawa…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Sakura llego a tiempo a la reunión, en realidad media hora antes, tranquilamente espero en el café Le Fleur a que llegara la Srta. Sophia. Puntual como se lo esperaba se presentó 5 minutos antes…

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sophia Neophitou, directora creativa de Vistoria's Secret- Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Sakura que la tomo rápidamente.

- El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – Se presentó Sakura con la voz un poco temblorosa

- Tranquila – Dijo Sophia, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- Daidouji me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que tienes dones para este negocio – Sonrió mientras tomaba asiento

- Seguro que Tomoyo solo ha exagerado un poco, es todo un honor para mí conocerla, admiro su trabajo – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Gracias, me conto Daidouji que eres la nueva jefa de la línea de ropa interior femenina que piensa desarrollar, me parece muy bien que las empresas Daidouji entren en este negocio, a pesar que sean competencia siempre es bueno que todas las mujeres del mundo tengan ropa de calidad. – Dijo Sophia

- Si, realmente. – Dijo Sakura, su corazón latía muy rápido y no sabía cómo empezar a preguntar hasta que-

- Dime que te gustaría preguntarme, toma esta charla como si fuéramos amigas ¿sí?- Sophia sonrió amablemente-

- Cuénteme, ¿En que se inspira para el diseño de la ropa?- Pregunto Sakura tomando más confianza.

- Pues cuando quieras diseñar ropa tienes que tomar un enfoque, a qué tipo de mujeres deseas enfocar los diseños, mujeres trabajadoras, madres, estudiantes o prefieres enfocarlo a modelos de alta costura, teniendo tu público claro toma en cuenta las actividades que realizan y según eso busca cubrir sus necesidades. Es lo que pienso cuando diseño algo. – Explico Sophia

La conversación continuo tranquilamente, al final de la tarde Sakura volvía a casa con muchas ideas, Tomoyo tenía razón, tal vez su nuevo trabajo le ayudara a superar todas las cosas amargas de su vida. Después de la entrevista se sintió de mejor ánimo, con deseos de trabajar más en el nuevo proyecto y más segura de sí misma. Regreso a casa a las 5:00 p.m. Se sentó en el sofá cansada por el día y recordó una decisión que tenía pendiente. Saco de la cartera aquella tarjetita de presentación y decidió de una vez por todas marcar el número que aparecía. El teléfono se escuchaba sonar, al tercer tono iba a colgar cuando de repente contestaron.

- Buenas tardes- Contesto una voz masculina

- Bu..Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con el señor Li?- Pregunto Sakura con voz temblorosa

- Si, ¿Quién llama? – Contesto el pensativo, tratando de reconocer la voz

- Disculpe, soy Sakura Kinomoto – Dijo Sakura sintiendo su corazón latir en sus oídos.

- Señorita Kinomoto, disculpe no le había reconocido la voz- Contestó Li, cambiando de tono serio a amable – Que bueno que llamara, ¿Cómo se siente?- Pregunto el preocupado.

- Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar- Dijo simplemente Sakura, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿Le gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? ¿O tiene planes para hoy?– Pregunto Li, que al otro lado del teléfono también estaba nervioso.

- Abs…no, ¿A qué lugar le gustaría ir?- Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña

- Pues, no conozco mucho de Tokyo, que tal si paso por usted y luego decidimos a donde ir- Sugirió Li

- Me… Me parece bien.- Dijo Sakura casi al borde del pánico

- Estaré ahí en un hora, nos vemos – Se despidió Syaoran

- Nos vemos- Dijo Sakura suavemente

Luego que Syaoran corto, la cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas, corrió a su habitación y vio toda la ropa que había dejado tirada en la mañana, no le tomo importancia y de su gaveta de debajo de su closet saco una caja que estaba rotulada "Para emergencias".

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Syaoran se cambió de ropa para estar más cómodo, corbata y saco no quedaba tan bien para una salida, bajo de su habitación y se puso en marcha en su convertible azul, conocía el camino y estuvo en el lugar a tiempo. Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta dos veces en el apartamento de Sakura, la puerta se abrió y su corazón casi se detuvo. Frente a él una joven de cabello castaño en un vestido azul oscuro de satín que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en la cintura pero que caía suelto en la parte de abajo, zapatos de tacón de mediana altura, con un maquillaje natural que resaltaba su belleza nata…

- Buenas noches Sr. Li, espero no haberme vestido tan formal – Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

- Para nada- El negó con su cabeza y aun sorprendido pregunto - ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura y Syaoran salían del edificio juntos, ambos nerviosos subieron al convertible y se marcharon…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hola a todos, realmente lamento la demora, he estado un poco ocupada, espero que les haya gustado este cap y ya irle dando forma al asunto. :3

Comentarios serán muy bien recibidos para ir mejorando de a poco. Gracias por leer :3


	5. Capitulo 5

**TATOO**

**Por Jesamine Medlan**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen sino le pertenecen a CLAMP, son solamente utilizados para esta historia, espero que les guste y comenten.

**P.D:** Mi primera historia YAY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Prologo.-**

Sakura nunca ha tenido la "chispa" para mantener una relación, ¿Será este nuevo y misterioso hombre quien la impulse a ser diferente?

**Capítulo 5.- **

7:00 pm

Sakura y Syaoran sentados en una mesa apartada de un restaurante italiano cerca del centro de la ciudad, después de pensar mucho donde ir habían determinado juntos que se inclinaban por la comida italiana.

- Lindo lugar- Expreso Syaoran regalándole una leve sonrisa a su acompañante

- Si, con una amiga solemos venir cuando queremos comida italiana. – Dijo Sakura regresándole la sonrisa

El mesero interrumpe la leve tensión causada por los nervios de ambos jóvenes- Buenas noches, ¿Puedo tomar su orden señorita?- Pregunta de manera amable

- Abs, si, deseo unos Tortellinis con salsa napolitana y te de limón – Dijo Sakura

- Muy bien, ¿Qué le puedo servir a usted señor? – Pregunto refiriéndose a Syaoran

- La misma orden que la señorita – Dijo él simplemente y agradeció

La cena tardaría un par de minutos en ser preparada, la tensión podría ser cortada con un cuchillo, Sakura permanecía en silencio sin saber que decir, así que Syaoran decidió tomar la iniciativa.

- Quería disculparme formalmente con usted por haberla golpeado con mi auto- Dijo el mirándola a los ojos apenado- Realmente fui muy descuidado- Expresó

- No, yo fui muy despistada, corrí por la calle sin ver el semáforo- Explicó Sakura juntando sus dedos índices en una mueca muy inocente.

- Llevabas mucha prisa, ¿Alguna cita importante? – Intuyo Syaoran

- De hecho si, era algo sobre el trabajo- Dijo simplemente Sakura, no queriendo entrar en detalle

- Ya veo, entonces ¿quedamos a mano señorita? – Preguntó Syaoran extendiéndole la mano como saludo

- Si- Contestó Sakura tomándole la mano

Inmediatamente ambos sintieron como un pequeño shock eléctrico, una corriente que subía desde la palma de sus manos. Sakura observaba perdidamente los ojos color miel de Syaoran, no entendía como pero él le expiraba confianza. Syaoran la observaba fijamente, cada uno de sus movimientos, el brillo labial en los rosados labios de ella, sus ojos ligeramente maquillados en tonos suaves, sus manos que eran tan suaves, por alguna razón dentro de él, quería conocerla más.

- Hmm..mm – Carraspeo el mesero para llamar la atención de los jóvenes que rápidamente se soltaron- Su cena está servida, Bon appetit – Dijo el mesero mientras entregaba a cada uno su plato y se marchaba

La cena continua tranquila y la plática fue tomando forma…

- ¿Siempre ha vivido aca en la ciudad de Tokyo?- Pregunto curioso el joven

- En realidad no, yo crecí en una ciudad cercana llamada Tomoeda, es un lugar muy tranquilo muy diferente a esta ciudad. – Dijo Sakura, recordando su infancia y a la vez tratando de que su mente no divagara demasiado

- Ya veo, para mi es tercera vez que vengo a Japón- Dijo Syaoran y Sakura se sorprendió

- ¿Usted no es de Japón? – Pregunto intrigada la castaña

- No, soy de Honk Kong – Dijo el sonriendo

- Sabe hablar muy bien el japonés, no me había dado cuenta – Dijo Sakura sin salir de la sorpresa

- Sucede que estudie varios idiomas debido a la naturaleza de mi trabajo.- Explico Li tomando un sorbo de té.

- Ya veo – Dijo ella y luego se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Usted es empresario verdad? – Se sonrojo

- Si, actualmente administro la empresa de mi familia, que fundo… - Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió – Mi padre – Dijo finalmente

- Suena de mucha responsabilidad – Expreso Sakura quien noto la leve incomodidad del joven

- Cuénteme, ¿Usted de que trabaja?, debe ser algo demandante para correr así por las calles- Dijo Li haciendo una pequeña broma que saco una sonrisa a Sakura

- Pues actualmente trabajo en la compañía Daidouji, es una empresa que diseña ropa y tiene varias revistas de moda, trabajo ahí con una amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, usted la conoce aunque creo que no de buena forma- Sonrió Sakura recordando la reacción de Tomoyo en el hospital

- Su amiga del hospital – Dijo Syaoran como leyéndole la mente- Se nota que la aprecia mucho, discúlpeme con ella también- Pidió-

- Por supuesto – Expreso Sakura clavada en los ojos de el

La conversación fue cómoda y agradable para ambos, las historias iban y venían y convivían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al apartamento de Sakura.

- Te acompaño a tu piso- Afirmó Syaoran

- Gracias, abs… Señor Li- Dijo ella y Syaoran sonrio

- Creo que dadas las condiciones, preferiría que me dijeras Syaoran- Y el joven le dedico una sonrisa de esas que deshacía a cualquier chica

- Lo intentare Sya…Syaoran, pero dime Sakura ¿Si? – Dijo ella con dificultad a causa de su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, él la ponía realmente nerviosa.

- Por supuesto Sakura, bueno hemos llegado, me pareció realmente una buena noche- Dijo el parado frente a ella mirándola a los ojos

- Realmente lo fue, se lo agradezco mucho- Dijo ella sacando las llaves de su bolso

- Me retiro, pasa buenas noches Sakura- Dijo el cómo deseando no irse

Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sakura se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su corazón latió a mil por hora y pudo sentir el leve aroma a cerezos del cabello de ella, luego se separaron, Sakura tenía un sonrojo que le llegaba a las orejas, había sido impulsiva pero no se arrepentía, había quedado embriagada del aroma de Syaoran.

- ¿Estaría bien que te invitara en otra ocasión?, pienso quedarme en Tokyo un mes- Dijo Syaoran antes de irse

- Po supuesto, me encantaría- Contesto Sakura y luego entro en su apartamento

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

TOC…TOC…TOC

Un joven azabache abre la puerta…

- Hola Li, que sorpresa, pasa – Pregunto el joven

- Hola Yamazaki, pase a saludar. -Explico Syaoran

- Ya veo, toma asiento, mi casa es tu casa – Dijo Yamazaki amable

- Que buen día Yamazaki – Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa y suspiro

- Dime, ¿encontraste algunas chicas guapas por la ciudad?- Pregunto Yamazaki sonriendo pícaramente

- Una en especial, muy bella...- Dijo Syaoran y Yamazaki lo observo

- ¿La conozco?- Pregunto el

- Así es, la golpee con mi auto hace poco- Dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa picara

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Sakura en su apartamento era asechada por la curiosidad, quería saber quién realmente era Syaoran Li y de un momento a otro se encontró a ella misma buscando en google información de él. En primera instancia una foto de él, más abajo algunos titulares del periódico.

"Li Syaoran nuevo gerente general de Empresas Li"

"Terrible tragedia adelanta ascenso de joven empresario"

"Empresas Li en continuo crecimiento"

"Joven empresario, soltero codiciado de Honk Kong"

Y empezó a entender muchas cosas y el por qué Syaoran se había detenido bruscamente al hablar de su padre.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hola a todos, realmente lamento la demora, he estado un poco ocupada, espero que les haya gustado este cap y ya irle dando forma al asunto. :3

Comentarios serán muy bien recibidos para ir mejorando de a poco. Gracias por leer :3


	6. Capitulo 6

**TATOO**

**Por Jesamine Medlan**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen sino le pertenecen a CLAMP, son solamente utilizados para esta historia, espero que les guste y comenten.

**P.D:** Mi primera historia YAY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Prologo.-**

Sakura nunca ha tenido la "chispa" para mantener una relación, ¿Será este nuevo y misterioso hombre quien la impulse a ser diferente?

**Capítulo 6.- **

Syaoran salió del edificio pasadas las 11:00 pm, había dejado a Sakura en su apartamento alrededor de las 10:30 pm pero paso a saludar a su amigo Yamazaki, camino hasta su convertible azul parqueado al borde de la calle y se marchó, el joven se sentía realmente feliz de haberla visto, aunque no entendía porque, habían muchas cosas que le atraían. Ya en su hotel subió por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso donde estaba su habitación y se dispuso a descansar, en su cama recordaba los detalles de aquella cena, la sonrisa, su cabello color miel, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, la suavidad de sus manos y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el sueño.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Eriol Hiragizawa despertó temprano como solía hacerlo, tomo una ducha y se vistió formal para ir a trabajar, bajo las gradas que daban a la sala principal de su casa, la cocina a su izquierda lo esperaba con un exquisito desayuno del cual solo tomo el vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas; salió de la cocina y se marchó en su Acura negro directo al trabajo, era algo que últimamente hacía, marcharse sin retardo al trabajo pues era algo que lo mantenía ocupado, desde que había terminado con la joven ojiverde prefería mantenerse así. Eriol avanzo rápidamente entre el trafico poco pesado de la mañana, pensaba en Sakura pero a la vez sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión, temía que las cosas se salieran de control y que ambos salieran lastimados, lo menos que quería era lastimarla, rápidamente deshecho esos pensamientos y se enfocó en la conducción que lo llevo al edificio Revolution que era donde trabajaba.

- Buenos días jefe- Dijo una joven de ojos castaños.

- Buenos días Akizuki, ¿Tengo algún mensaje?- Pregunto Eriol

- Si, están todos organizados sobre su escritorio, por cierto tiene una junta el día de hoy a las 9:00 am con los ejecutivos.- Informo la joven secretaria

- Gracias Akizuki, por cierto espero la llamada del señor Li, si no estoy desvíala a mi móvil por favor- Pidio el joven ojiazul

- Por supuesto – Dijo ella y le regalo una sonrisa

La junta con los ejecutivos siempre demandaba toda su atención, se exponían las fuentes de nuevos ingresos y los nuevos gastos que tenía la empresa como distribuidora, también se evaluaban nuevas oportunidades de alianzas con otras empresas grandes y el aumento o disminución de ventas. Llego el momento de hablar del joven ojiazul, los ejecutivos siempre escuchaban atentamente la opinión del accionista mayoritario. Eriol explicó como el contrato con las empresas Li de Honk Kong había sido firmado sin dificultad y que este conjunto de empresas aportaría grandes beneficios a la distribuidora. Las empresas Li como innovadoras en el mercado de creación de autos amigables con el ambiente como los autos híbridos o a base de hidrogeno, una excelente inversión para una distribuidora de renombre como Revolution. Los ejecutivos que anteriormente habían discutido sobre el tema aprobaron el contrato y todo transcurrió con normalidad.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Recibió una llamada muy temprano, aunque ya se encontraba despierto se sorprendió de quien lo llamaba.

- Buenos días- Se escuchó el saludo de una mujer

- Buenos días madre- Contesto el, manteniendo siempre la seriedad y el respeto que le tenía a su madre.

- Que bueno escucharte hijo, ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto sin perder la seriedad pero a la vez demostrando interés.

- Todo marcha bien madre. Se realizó un contrato con la empresa de distribución Revolution, hoy por la tarde se afinaran detalles- Explicó Syaoran

- Ya veo, que bueno hijo…- Expreso ella

- ¿Cómo van las cosas allá? – Pregunto Syaoran

- Todo marcha bien, tus hermanas esperan tu pronto regreso y te envían saludos- Dijo la madre de Syaoran – Cuídate mucho hijo – Expresó para finalizar

- Si madre, no se preocupe – Contestó respetuoso y se despidió Li

Syaoran termino de alistarse y bajo a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel. Tenía una junta por la tarde y otras actividades que realizar en la ciudad.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Sakura en la oficina desde temprano se dispuso a trabajar en algunos diseños, se sentía de buen humor debido a la noche anterior, realmente había disfrutado la compañía de el señor es decir Syaoran, se corrigió así misma, se ponía nerviosa solo de recordar su nombre. Continuo con pluma y hoja haciendo algunos bocetos, tenía confianza en acostumbrarse a su nuevo empleo y tener algunos diseños muy definidos en poco tiempo. Tomoyo le había asignado una nueva oficina con espacio para unas siete personas, personas que se reclutarían para complementar el nuevo departamento, el proceso de reclutamiento había empezado de inmediato cuando había sido aprobada la idea de la línea de ropa interior femenina.

TOC…TOC

- Pase- expresó Sakura sin quitar la mirada de la hoja de papel

- Buenos días Sakura- Saludó Tomoyo a lo que Sakura rápidamente volteo

- Buenos días- Contestó Sakura observando a las dos personas atrás de Tomoyo

- Venia a presentarte a tus nuevas compañeras, ellas serán parte de este departamento, espero que se lleven muy bien- Dijo Tomoyo amablemente

- Mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara, mucho gusto, soy Modista- Dijo una joven de cabello castaño oscuro con coletas onduladas a los lados.

- Mi nombre es Naoko Yanagisawa, soy fotógrafa, será un gusto trabajar con usted – Dijo otra joven de lentes y con cabello lacio y castaño

- Mucho gusto para ambas, espero que nos llevemos bien, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, pero pueden llamarme Sakura- Se presentó la joven de ojos verdes

- Bueno, las dejo para que se conozcan, espero todo marche bien – Se despidió Tomoyo y se fue.

Las tres jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra, todas aportaban ideas y realizaban bocetos. El día pasó volando y entre tanto y tanto Sakura recordaba a cierto joven de ojos color miel que la hacía suspirar, ese hombre misterioso que era realmente apuesto.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Syaoran esperaba pacientemente en la sala de recepción del edificio Revolution, tenía una junta por la tarde pero debido a algún inconveniente su nuevo aliado empresarial no llegaba.

- Buenas tardes, lamento la espera- Expresó Eriol que personalmente había ido a recibir al castaño

- No se preocupe, no llevo mucho esperando- Contestó Syaoran y se levantó para acompañarlo

Ambos jóvenes formalmente vestidos caminaron a una sala de juntas…

- Este día por la mañana realizamos una junta interna para tratar el asunto de nuestra nueva alianza estratégica, todo está en orden, no se preocupe – Expreso el ojiazul

- Me alegra escucharlo, le traje acá los informes correspondientes a los beneficios especificados del contrato, como también una copia del mismo. – Expreso Li, sacando de su portafolio los documentos.

- Muchas gracias, por cierto quería comentarle que como empresa tenemos una velada con beneficios sociales a la que esta cordialmente invitado, es el sábado a las 8:00 pm – Dijo Eriol entregándole dos entradas.

- Muchas gracias, estaré encantado de asistir, creo que tengo en mente a quien invitar- Expresó Li

Los jóvenes definieron más detalles y Syaoran se marchó. Llegando a su hotel, parqueo su auto y subió por el ascensor a su habitación, dejo las llaves en la mesa de noche y tomo su teléfono celular, se sentó en el borde de la cama y marco un número que tenía en el registro de llamadas. El teléfono sono una vez, otra vez y a la tercera fue contestado.

- Buenas tardes- Contesto una joven

- Buenas tardes, habla Syaoran- Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Sya…Syaoran, hola – Sakura casi suelta el celular de golpe

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto amable el joven que se había recostado en su cama

- No, en absoluto, recién llegaba a mi apartamento- Dijo Sakura roja como un tomate, sentándose en el sillon

- Que bueno, disculpa la intromisión pero, ¿Tienes planes para este sábado? – Pregunto el joven

- Abs… No – Contesto Sakura a la expectativa

- Genial, me han invitado a una cena formal, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? – Pregunto amablemente el joven castaño que podía escuchar con una sonrisa la voz temblorosa de Sakura.

- Me encantaría – Dijo ella sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho

- Perfecto, te paso a recoger el sábado a las 7:00 pm- Afirmo Syaoran con confianza y se despidió – Ten lindos sueños – Exclamo y Sakura suspiro

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

La semana paso volando para ambos jóvenes, actividades que los mantenían ocupados pero que en ningún momento impedían pensar uno en el otro.

Sábado por la mañana, Sakura y Tomoyo en el centro comercial caminaban hacia una de las tiendas de la compañía Daidouji.

- Gracias nuevamente Tomoyo, por acompañarme – Dijo Sakura sonriendo a su amiga

- De nada, además para mi es todo un placer, lo que no acabo de entender es como después de haberte atropellado deseas tanto salir con ese señor – Dijo Tomoyo haciendo un puchero

- Tomoyo, sabes que no fue su culpa- defendió Sakura

- Esta bien, dejare de acusarlo si es tan importante para ti – Dijo Tomoyo- Realmente me alegra que muestres sonrisas de nuevo- Expreso con un poco de picardía y Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Tomoyo como toda una experta en moda, hizo desfilar a Sakura en una cantidad enorme de hermosos vestidos, cada uno le quedaba entallado y cada color lucia bello en su piel clara, sin embargo encontró uno en especial que a Sakura le pareció el ideal para la ocasión. Tomoyo y Sakura se despidieron luego de ir a tomar un café en una cafetería del centro comercial y luego la ojiverde fue directamente a casa.

Decidió ducharse, el agua de la ducha le caía en su espalda y le parecía realmente relajante, era lo que necesitaba pues al pensar que saldría con aquel joven simplemente la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Paso un rato sintiendo el agua caer para luego salir envuelta en una toalla, busco en su armario su conjunto favorito de ropa interior y sus accesorios, en unos minutos ya estaba vestida y se secaba el cabello con la secadora, dejando que cayera suelto y ondulado como era naturalmente. Al final había elegido lo que era un hermoso vestido rosa coral con escote en forma de corazón y falda que caía en línea "A" hasta el tobillo, de tela suelta pero entallado en la cintura; acompañado de unas sandalias plateadas de tiras y su collar favorito, estaba lista para la cena cerca de las 6:50 pm. Tomo un bolso tipo sobre de color purpura y coloco sus llaves, su celular, dinero y documentos.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Li parqueaba su auto abajo del edificio de su invitada, entro al edificio y subió a su apartamento, vestido con un traje negro de botones dorados enfrente se veía realmente apuesto. Toco la puerta y espero, se sentía nervioso y ansioso a la vez, las últimas horas las había pasado de esa manera. Sakura se acercó a la puerta asegurándose que no faltara nada en su bolso, ya revisado todo abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba el dueño de sus suspiros más recientes. Syaoran quedo impresionado, se veía realmente hermosa y solo pudo decirle -Hola- Syaoran miro a los ojos a Sakura y ella contesto -Hola- sin saber que más decir. Syaoran trago saliva y dijo - Luces muy hermosa-Ella sonrió y se sonrojo. – Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir aunque internamente se reprochaba no ser más valiente, por su parte Sakura se sorprendía lo que un traje puede hacer a un joven muy apuesto, le parecía que había sido recogida por un príncipe. Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor y bajaron hasta el auto de Syaoran que como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del copiloto, Syaoran dio la vuelta y entro en el auto, condujo varios kilómetros en silencio…

- ¿Está todo bien?, pareces tensa –Pregunto el joven sin desviar la mirada del camino

– Si, jeje – La joven rio para ocultar sus nervios.

- Vamos, no mientas, tiemblas como una hoja- Dijo el nuevamente bajando la velocidad

- Esta bien, tu ganas, estoy nerviosa porque es mi primera fiesta- Dijo ella sincerándose mientras esperaba que el asiento del auto la tragara

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- Dijo Syaoran mientras se parqueaba y luego volteo a verla- Yo te cuidare – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y Sakura sonrió

Bajaron del auto y entraron a una lujosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar que estaba iluminado por reflectores externos, rodeados de amplios jardines y que tenía una entrada de piedra muy espectacular, Sakura nerviosa avanzo junto a Syaoran…

- Buenas noches señor, sus invitaciones por favor- Dijo un señor de traje que estaba en la entrada

- Por supuesto- Dijo Syaoran entregándolas

Sakura y Syaoran pasaron al gran salón donde habían mesas a los costados y música clásica sonando, era sorprendentes los diferentes vestidos que usaban las mujeres que ahí se encontraban, la ostentosidad circulaba en el aire y por un momento Sakura se sintió pequeña, Syaoran por otra parte solo tenia ojos para Sakura.

- Ven, esta es nuestra mesa- Dijo el tomándola de la mano como instinto y guiándola entre algunas personas, Sakura sorprendida se dejo llevar y avanzo sintiendo la calidez de su mano

Ambos jóvenes sentados ya en la mesa observaban el ambiente, luces colgando por todas partes y meseros sirviendo en todas las mesas, pronto lelgaron a servirles y la comida era un deleite, la conversación fue calmando los nervios de Sakura que empezó a sonreir con mas frecuencia.

- Espero que no estes tan incomoda- Dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Ya me siento mejor, gracias, y ¿Qué tal te va en Japon? – Pregunto Sakura mostrando interés

- Me ha ido muy bien, he cerrado trato con alguien importante, la otra vez no te conte de que va mi trabajo- Dijo el haciendo una pausa para beber champagne de la copa que tenia enfrente.

- No, pero intuyo que es algo muy importante- Dijo ella sonriendo

- Soy gerente de las empresas Li, desarrollamos automóviles amigables con el ambiente- Dijo el sonriendo

- Ya veo, eso suena excelente e interesante- Dijo ella no quitándole los ojos de encima a pesar de sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente

- Dime, ¿te gustaría bailar? – Pregunto el ofreciéndole la mano

- No soy muy buena, seguro terminare pisandote – Dijo ella modestamente

- No te preocupes, estaré esquivándolos para que eso no suceda- Dijo él y le regalo una sonrisa que convenció a Sakura

Los pasos de ella fueron inseguros al principio pero un suave vals era el ideal para tomar práctica, en poco tiempo Sakura y Syaoran recorrían la pista como expertos y se perdían uno en la mirada del otro.

- Ves como lo haces bien- Dijo el atrayéndola hacia si

- Tú me guías- Le contesto ella

El tiempo se perdía entre sus pasos, sus miradas y la música, cuando empezó a sonar una canción mucho más lenta se acercaron más como instinto y empezaron a bailar pegado, Syaoran tenía su mano puesta en la cintura de ella, mientras que ella tenía puesta la mano en el hombro de él, la música paro un instante y ambos regresaron a la mesa.

- Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar- Dijo Sakura perdiendo cierta timidez y tomándole la mano

- Esta bien, vamos- Dijo él y la siguió

Ambos en el convertible y Sakura le indico por donde ir dentro de la ciudad. Llegaron a lo que parecía un mirador.

- Siempre vengo aquí cuando deseo alejarme de lo agitado de la ciudad- Dijo Sakura- Pensé que lo mejor era compartirlo contigo- Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Es un hermoso lugar, se ve toda la ciudad y también las estrellas- Dijo el mirando a la distancia

La brisa refrescaba a esas horas y Syaoran cubrió a Sakura con su chaqueta, hablaron de la vida de ambos fuera de ese escenario de bailes y lujos. Sakura descubrió que tenia a una excelente persona en frente, honesta y sincera, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba de un adinerado. Syaoran descubrió a una Sakura sensible y amable, que siempre deseaba ayudar a los demás, una persona creativa y le gusto. Pasadas las 11 de la noche cuando la luna casi alcanzaba la máxima altura, ambos se miraron como cómplices, Syaoran se acercó a ella cada vez más, le tomo la mano y la otra mano la coloco en su rostro suavemente, Sakura lo miro como deseando que diera el siguiente paso, los centímetros entre ellos se estrechaban, sus rostros casi juntos podían sentir el aliento del otro, Syaoran deposito suavemente sus labios en los de ella, ella cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso inocente, la electricidad circulaba por ambos, la sensación era perfecta y poco a poco ese casto beso empezó a profundizarse de manera que Syaoran le lamia los suaves y rosados labios a su invitada, Sakura suspiro "Syaoran" y él se emocionó, volvió a unir sus labios a ella pero esta vez tomándola de la cintura para evitar que se escapara, ambos dieron un respingo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y se saborearon, a falta del aliento se separaron.

- Lo siento, fui muy impulsivo- Se disculpó el joven

- No te disculpes, fue algo que…- Sakura hizo una pausa, dio un respiro y continuo- Algo que me gusto- él la observo con los ojos como platos y luego sonrió complacido.

- Creo que debo llevarte ya a tu casa- Dijo el tomándole la mano

- Si – Dijo ella y se marcharon

Subieron lentamente las gradas del edifico donde vivía Sakura, como no queriendo despedirse, Sakura entro a su apartamento y el volvió al hotel.

- Te veo mañana- Fue lo último que escucho de Syaoran ese día.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Hola a todos, disculpas por la gigantesca espera, he tenido algunos problemas familiares pero espero subir los cap con mayor regularidad. Tomando consejos de algunos por ahí hice esta cap más largo. Cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido para ir mejorando de a poco. Gracias por leer :3

Les dejo aca un link de un boceto que hice para este cap, no quedo tan genial pero espero les de una idea.

www. deviantart art/Img-20140420-0001-New-449037237


End file.
